Demon in the Crucible
by 6Jake1man6
Summary: Flung into a galaxy oh so far away, Naruto is immediately captured and forced balls deep into a slave camp known as the crucible. There is darkness all around and within him now and numerous unknowns that threaten to break him in every way. He will one day create something new, something never imagined, and something Multi-verse shattering. HE doesn't know it yet though.
1. A brave new universe

**_ust as a heads up, this is a crossover with star wars Knights of the Old Republic, the comic book. You know, the comic book that revolves around Zayne (Who by the way is sooo reminiscent of Naruto it's terrifying._**

**_It takes place just after the end of "Naruto, Tee Lost Towers" The Naruto Movie._**

**_At the end of the movie the fourth Hokage(you might want to watch the movie) tries to teleport Naruto back to his own time, erasing his memories of the past in the process. Instead in my story, he accidentally transports Naruto accross dimensions, and fails to erase the memories._**

**_Just as a heads up, I'm going to focus on jam packing this story with humor, so I hope you get a good laugh out of this, but it will get serious._**

* * *

Naruto fought the urge to shudder.

The cold was unbearable, and unwelcome. But of all the descriptions he could give it, he'd consider it, out of place.

Where was he?

Last thing he remembered he had been in that chamber underneath that puppet city. The fourth Hokage had been there!

He was going to send Naruto back to his own timeline, had he missed the mark?

He lifted his head up from the ground and saw a vast blackness. He was on what appeared to be a pock marked, grey rock. Nothing but cratered surface as far as the eye could see.

There was no snow but Naruto felt like he was soaked in arctic water, and to make matters worse, he couldn't breathe!

Resisting the urge to panic he looked around.

Above him was a large blue and green sphere surrounded by a vast abyss of star spattered blackness.

Was he on the moon!

Great, the fourth hokage had just teleported him a million miles above the earth and now he was going to suffocate in the vacuum of space.

Of all the ways Naruto had imagined his life would end in combat, this, wasn't one of them.

There was something floating towards him in the blackness. A large silver-gold object with multicolored lights flashing off of it was advancing towards him.

It was a large pyramid mass with a five pronged star sticking out of its' back end.

Through his blurring vision Naruto could see a side of it open up, and witnessed as countless red flowers flooded out of it and shoot towards him.

He could feel his consciousness slipping, and he considered the possibility that he was hallucinating from lack of oxygen, even though he knew that oxygen deprivation didn't usually cause hallucinations.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the six petalled flower charging towards him with its' metal stem trailing behind it.

* * *

"Good evening Admiral Gilliard. I'm sorry to say the Skeevers only brought in one new fleshbag." A hissing voice spoke.

Naruto was still woozy as he began to regain consciousness, and barely registered what was being said.

"A shame. Our last big catch had a lot more to show for it." A husky male voice responded.

Naruto opened his eyes to try and see his surroundings, but his vision was still watery and blurry, so he closed them again.

"What was he even doing there? The moon he was found on was orbiting an uninhabitable planet with a high chlorine content in the air. He couldn't have come from there." The hissing voice pondered out loud.

Naruto opened his eyes again, and after blinking several times managed to make out the figure of the hissing man.

He looked human, for the most part. If you took away the green scaly skin, and lizard head and tail, maybe added some blonde hair, he could look like Naruto.

For his part, the young hokage to be didn't freak out at the sight of the reptilian humanoid, he had, after all, seen odder things in his life thus far.

"Perhaps his previous masters, or whatever company he kept, decided he was more of a liability than an asset, and decided to, what's the term, leave him on a floating space turd without a paddle." The husky voice replied.

Naruto turned his attention to the owner of the husky voice, and got a good look at the admiral. The man wore a long red trench coat and cover with black patches. He also wore a pair of brown trousers as well as black gloves and boots.

Naruto's movements had obviously caught the man's attention as he turned to face the young jinchuuriki.

"Ah, our 'catch' is awake. We can't have that. Perhaps a stronger sedative is in order." The man in red commented.

Naruto tried to stand, but when he did he realized that there were metal restraints preventing him from doing so.

He felt something poke into the back of his neck and Naruto knew instinctively that he had been injected with something.

The man in red walked to where Naruto was kneeling and came nose to nose with him, probably to ensure that his face would be burned into Naruto's mind.

It worked, he doubted that he would ever forget that brown haired blue eyed mug.

"I'm going to get you." Naruto growled.

The man grinned at this, obviously amused.

"I look forward to it. By the way, the name's Gilliard, Dace Gilliard. Commit it to memory." The Admiral taunted.

And Naruto did, just before the injection took effect.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his drugged daze still fully aware of what had happened, and without opening his eyes studied his situation.

He was still in shackles, which was no too much of a surprise, but his could feel that his legs weren't shackled anymore, meaning he could conceivably escape.

"Subjects vitals reveal that he is awake sir." A females voice said.

Well, shit.

"You hear that? That means you can stop faking now young man." An authoritative male voice commanded.

Naruto sighed, but did as he was instructed and opened his eyes regardless.

He was facing a man in his late thirties, early forties. With blonde hair that was just now beginning to grey. He was about Naruto's height, but from the look in his eyes Naruto could tell that he had decades of experience on the battlefield.

"Good morning sunshine, My name is Zack, just Zack, and I am your new commandant." Zackery informed him.

...Okay. Commandant, isn't that a military title? Wait, Naruto didn't recall ever being recruited.

"Commandant of what?" Naruto demanded as he tried to stand.

Apparently whatever Naruto had been injected with hadn't completely worn off yet, because the moment he tried to stand his head felt like in was filled with nothing but water.

Naruto's new "Commandant" was quick to catch him, so Naruto didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of falling on his face. And Now that Zack was close enough to Naruto that he could smell what the man had eaten for breakfast, he could make out several markings on his face.

They looked like blue tattoos, but for some reason Naruto could tell that they were words. They were thin and curvy, and there was no way Naruto could make out their meaning.

"Wow, they gave you some powerful sedative. You're no threat, here." Zack said as he pressed a button on a bracelet on his right arm.

Next thing Naruto knew his restraints were released, and Naruto was essentially free. But for some reason he couldn't feel his chakra to form jutsu with.

They really did inject him with powerful stuff.

"What should I write down as your name young man?" A females voice asked.

Naruto turned to the voice and saw a woman unlike any he had ever seen. There were two things that set her apart from the human race.

First of all her skin was a light shade of green. Secondly instead of hair sprouting from her scalp she had two long, smooth appendages that tapered to a soft point.

He mentally shook himself to clear away the shock, and answered her question.

"The name's Naruto; Naruto Uzu..." Naruto paused.

He had just remembered his recent revelation. He had met his own father, and if he recalled correctly, the fourth Hokage's last name was..

"Namikaze. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto informed her.

The woman tapped the glass surface of the small table she was sitting at and light exploded out of it.

Up came a floating screen of light with a picture of Naruto on it, as well as some data on his weight, height, clothing sizes, as well as predicted strength and combat skill.

How the hell could they know that his taijutsu skills were C class? (S class-Highest, A class, B class, C class, D class-Lowest.)

'Here's an even better question, what is up with this room?' Naruto thought to himself.

The walls were made of metal, with countless beeping lights and hatches, which he supposed was for storage. Was this all machinery, Konoha had electric devices sure, but nothing like this.

"Both of those names are unknown to the data base, language of origin unknown. Where are you from young man, and also, what is your age, I have to put that in too." The green lady asked.

"First of all I am sixteen, second of all I am from the Village of Konoha, in fire country, of the elemental nations." Naruto told her.

She pressed several buttons on the floating screen, before it flashed red for a moment and made a distasteful sound. (Er-ern.)

"None of those places are in our data base. What is the name of your planet?" She asked.

... What?

Wait, was he on a spaceship!

Now it made sense. She's an alien, Naruto had always thought that those science fiction books that Sakura was so into were ridiculous, she would probably be stoked in his position right now.

"Well, we never really named our own planet, we never really needed to differentiate between it and any other planet." Naruto said, feeling a whole lot smarter than he really was, just for using a five syllable word.

The woman nodded as she put in his age, and he guessed that she also typed in that his place of origin was unknown.

"All right, now that we have that taken care of, 'STRIP'" The alien lady told him.

"... Um." Naruto mumbled, not sure how to respond.

"We have a new set of cloths for you, those orange pajamas of yours will cause you a whole lot of heartache where you're going." Zack put in.

"Less awkward." Naruto commented. (and yes, I do watch TFS, you should too)

Naruto had to admit, he was somewhat eager to get out of his musky, dirty, and tattered orange jumpsuit, as his last mission through time certainly did a number on him.

Just as he got his jacket off he was handed a bundle of cloth. It was just brown pants and undershorts with a white, deep v-neck, tunic.

"... Okay, why not?" Naruto said casually as he stripped off his orange jeans as well, but he paused before going any further, and turned to his captives

She stared back, unblinking and without any emotional response.

"Do you mind?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Mind what." She responded, with just a little bit of venom in her voice.

Was she serious?

"Have you ever heard of a thing called 'Piety' in your world?" Naruto asked her.

She looked slightly confused, as she thought about his question.

"No actually, I have never heard that word before." She told him.

Really? How does that work?

"Please understand Naruto. She is a Twi'lek, and they take great pride in their sexuality and are not ashamed in any way of their bodies." Zack told him.

"In fact, why not try to explain piety to her in your own words." Zack challenged.

Challenge accepted!

During this exchange Miss Twi'lek adopted a look of confusion as she listened to the discussion. Naruto decided it was high time to extend her vocabulary.

"Well, you see, Piety is essentially the act of covering yourself up in order to hide your delicate and potentially ugly areas." Naruto told her.

"What ugly areas? There is nothing on the body that is ugly, unless you have an infected wound, which if you do, it is my job to administer treatment for you." She offered.

Aww, that was sweet, but she was missing the point.

"No, by ugly, I mean the sex parts, as they are normally kept secret until certain occasions, as they are delicacies." Naruto told her.

'wait what the fuck? delicacies? Did I really just say that'

Zack actually chuckled at the analogy, as he apparently approved.

"Why would you want to hide it, sex is beautiful, the most intimate thing two or more people can do together. And you're quite handsome, so you shouldn't be at all ashamed of it." She answered.

Handsome? Him? But from what he knew Sasuke was the epitome of handsome in the eyes of girls, and he looked nothing like the ass. Naruto had never once considered himself good looking. Was she just trying to flatter him?

"In fact the only reasons one should wear cloths is for battle, and for protection from the elements. Which is why you have those wool and leather cloths. It's cold where you're going." She further commented.

Naruto hated to say it, but he was starting to agree with her. What was the hype over nudity all about anyways?

He decided to give up the conversation for now, but it did help to make him more comfortable in his own skin, so he stripped nude without his former inhibitions, and quickly changed.

She was right, these cloths were very warm, he was already starting to sweat, and they were soooo comfy, surely it was a sin.

"All right then, come with me." Zack instructed him as he walked towards a smooth metal wall.

Naruto stood up, and ignoring how woozy he felt walked after him.

When Zack reached the wall something odd happened, it slid out of existence into the length of wall next to it.

Hm, an electric sliding door. Cool!

Zack exited the room they were in and Naruto followed.

The long winding hallway was made of pure steel, or possibly some metal Naruto didn't know of (Durasteel) which he thought was more likely.

The hallway was a little cramped but not so small that Naruto had to crouch, and it was just wide enough for two people to walk side by side. But they didn't walk side by side, instead Naruto and Zack walked single file.

"This is a very rare occurrence; we normally get quite a few people per load. But you are going in there alone, so I'm gonna give you the best advice I can." Zack told him.

Naruto decided now was a good time to shut up, he didn't know why.

"First of all, let me ask you this, are you a virgin?" Zack asked.

"Um, yeah." Naruto lied, a little thrown off by the question.

Zack nodded and chuckled just a little bit.

"Well, say goodbye to your chastity, cause you won't have it much longer. The Crucible is a co-ed facility and the prisoners crawl all over each other." Zack informed him.

Prisoners? Had Naruto broken some law he was unaware of?

"We used to put salt peter in all of the food, but it doesn't effect all of the races equally, so now we only put it in the eggs, and now we put contraceptive in pretty much everything so that the males only shoot blanks." Zack further explained.

Naruto made a mental note to be sure and eat the eggs, but something in that statement caught his attention.

"Wait, you have male birth control?" Naruto asked astonished.

Zack stopped suddenly and turned a confused eye at him.

"Yes, we use an extract from cotton seeds (Yes, it's real, look it up. Feminists protested its' release) just one dose and you'll be shooting blanks for months, it also increases male libido so that helps moral. In fact, I've never even heard of female contraceptive, how does that work?" Zack probed.

Naruto had to think about that one. Oh right.

"It has something to do with fake hormones." Naruto said. (I know how it works, Naruto doesn't)

Zack actually laughed at that, the walls echoed his delight.

"Yeah we can't do that, it would cost too much because we'd have to isolate the hormones for every female of every race. It's too time consuming and costly." Zack told him, before continuing his trek.

That made sense, in the same way that they wouldn't simply tie every woman's tombs, and gave every man a vasectomy . It would cost too much.

"All right then, Be sure to eat the eggs and don't worry about babies, anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked as the walked through another door into a side hallway.

"Yes, find a girl, or guy, whichever suits you, who is completely obsessed with you, which will happen, she was right when she said you were handsome, and make them your mind slave. It's easier than you think." Zack informed him.

But he sucked at genjutsu.

Oh, just like women "think" they can do to men. Nah, that just didn't seem like something Naruto could do.

"Anything else?" Naruto prodded further.

"Yes. Be sure to pretend to piss your pants every time you see a warden, I believe yours is named Chantique, you'll recognize her by her red skin and white hair, and enter every fight with the intent of killing the other person, other than that be sure to eat only as much as you need during meals, as eating too much will effect your performance, and learn how to use your survival pack." Zack instructed.

Naruto was writing this all down in his handy dandy. "Mental Notebook", but it tended to become illegible after a few days in the sun or cold so he really wished he had a real notebook.

They walked through another sliding door and entered what looked like a supply bay, if all of the boxes were any indication.

Something about the room wasn't right . Most of the boxes were too large to fit through the doorway they had just entered through, so how did they get them in, and how do they plan to get them out?

Most of the boxes were tied down with cords that fitted into notches in the walls, floor, and ceiling. The only part of the room that nothing was tied to was the far wall, which was at a very steep angle.

Zack opened one of the smaller metal containers, by pressing a button that was on it, and took out a tan-ish brown pack, with leather straps. It was a third as large as Naruto was.

"This, is your lifeline. Under no circumstances are you to lose this. Read the instructions, and memorize them. They will save your life." Zack instructed him holding the bag out with one hand.

Naruto reached out to take it from him, and when it was dropped in his hands Naruto found out that it was at least fifty pounds, which wasn't that heavy, it just surprised him.

Slipping the straps over his shoulders Naruto put the pack on. It wasn't all too uncomfortable.

"Be sure to hold onto something." Zack instructed him as he himself wrapped his arm around one of the straps that held a large container.

Naruto followed his lead and grabbed hold of the synthetic material that felt so unnatural against his skin.

With his free hand Zack reached into a pocket and pulled out a remote, and after he pressed the button Naruto felt a dazzling breeze.

That breeze turned into a typhoon as Naruto realized that the angled wall was opening to the outside world. Well that explains how they got the boxes into the loading bay.

But why was the ground so far away?

"Are, are we flying?" Naruto gasped.

Zack simply laughed at Naruto's dismay.

Hundreds of yards below them Naruto could see the most inhospitable landscape imaginable. Sharp fang-like rocks jutted from the ground, all facing the same direction, the direction the were going.

Naruto could tell from the moisture in the air that it had just stopped raining, and was likely to kick up again if the grey and blue lighting of the place was any indication.

"Welcome to planet Volgax, you're going to either hate it here, or fall in love with it, like I did." Zack yelled over the screeching wind.

The ground was getting closer, but surely they didn't intend to land on that kind of a surface, did they?

The topography changed dramatically as the fang-like stones gave way to a solid, flat surface with Octogon shaped rings of light. Were those the landing docks for this ship?

As they got lower and lower Naruto realized that those Octogon shapes were holes in the ground, and that inside of them were people, so they must be cages. Makes sense.

The ship started to slow down as a broad, tear-shaped tower came into view. It was by far the most massive structure Naruto had witnessed thus far in his life. But If Naruto was right in his assumption that the surprises weren't over yet, then there must be structures even larger than that one in this new world.

"Welcome! To the Crucible." Zack yelled in introduction.

For some reason, Naruto doubted that they were going to roll out the red carpet for him.

* * *

Naruto had been removed from the bay and logged into the files just like the boxes he was dropped off with.

Zack had told him, just before he exchanged hands, that his job was to ensure the survive-ability of the new slaves, oh and apparently Naruto was a slave. He also told Naruto not to expect any more kindness like the kind Zack had shown him.

Naruto found out just how right he was.

He was quickly fitted with a shock collar and restraints the moment he landed, and was wheeled off to his new bedroom, which wasn't very large to say the least.

Shit brown walls, and a single straw bed in the corner. What joy!

For some reason it sounded like there was a war being raged outside, if the clashing metal sound of swords were any indication, but after a few minutes of listening to the violence Naruto started to get bored.

Deciding to take advantage of his quiet time Naruto dumped the contents of his bag onto the floor.

Out popped two large brown cases, a first aid kit, some rations, a hygiene pack, thank god, and finally a bag of assorted electronics that Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of.

After sifting through the junk Naruto found a small booklet, which Naruto supposed were the instructions.

He cracked the book open, and after flipping through it, pondered out loud.

"The fuck does this say?" Naruto screamed

The people here seemed to speak English just fine, but their written language was bizarre.

He decided he had no choice but to go through the materials himself.

Opening one of the brown cases Naruto found it to be filled with vials of different colored substances. They probably had medical purposes, but Naruto did not know what they were.

The other brown case contained syringes that were kept in small individual bags, probably for the sake of sterility. The first aid kit was simple enough, gauze, bandages, disinfectant, septic, sewing needles, and fishing wire for stitching.

"It'll do." Naruto stated boredly.

Naruto heard a creaking sound, like a door closing slowly, and turning towards it Naruto discovered that there was a side door to his cell, presumably to the bathroom, and someone was in it.

"Um, hello, who's in the bathroom. Should I be wary of the chimichanga ration?" Naruto asked jokingly.

The door creaked open again, and Naruto could see a single, dark sapphire eye peering at him.

"Hi, you gonna come out or not?" Naruto teased.

His teasing worked, because the door opened the rest of the way, and out stepped a girl of around 14.

Naruto was momentarily blinded by how white she was. It's not an exaggeration, she was as white as freshly made paper, or newly laid snow.

Her hair was the same shade of pure white, and the only color on her was the dark navy blue of her lips and eyes, which had an aqua colored sheen to it.

She was dressed in the same manner as Naruto was, but that didn't change the fact that Naruto had a female cell mate and only one bed.

"Hi there, the name's Naruto, who the heck are you?" Naruto said offering his hand to her.

She took a single step back and lowered her head in a shy manner that looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, are you gonna tell me your name or not?" Naruto said exasperatedly.

She nodded her head and squeaked out.

"E-Edessa." She stuttered out shyly.

Why did Naruto feel like he'd been here before? Who did he know with a shy demeanor, who hid behind her long bangs when confronted and barely squeaked out a word, and was just adorable doing it... Nope, doesn't ring a bell.*

"Well hey Edessa, I'm Naruto. I wasn't told that I would have a roommate, so what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

She simply shook her head, no, and sat down against the shit brown wall.

Naruto decided then that he would be better off just leaving her alone and waiting for her to speak on her own.

He didn't have to wait very long.

"It's Tag-Team Month." Edessa informed him, just above a whisper.

Naruto wasn't certain, but he thought he knew what she meant.

"So we're gonna be partners?" Naruto asked.

Edessa nodded her head 'yes.' Naruto felt so smart, but something didn't add up.

"But, partners in what?"

**! SCENE CHANGE !**

"Oh, fuck me." Naruto bitched as he readied his staff for the lion-human hybrid that was charging at him.

"And my couch too!" Naruto bitched further as he rolled onto his back and threw the lioness over his head with his legs.

He assumed it was a she, if the mammaries were any indication.

He knew from experience that women were just as deadly as men on the battlefield, especially if they have claws and fangs, so he didn't feel any chivalrous ping of guilt as her body slammed against the mini-arena's wall.

"Now, let's see how Edessa is doing." Naruto mumbled to himself as he brushed himself off and turned to see how his teammate was faring.

He was a little disappointed to see that she was the one retreating in her fight, which was understandable, considering her opponent was another lioness who was wielding a net.

'I wonder if they're twins.' Naruto thought to himself.

From what he knew, cats tended to lay litters, oh here they come.

Naruto readied himself into a defensive stance, and started to from a deliberately incomplete rasengan into his right hand. He was relieved to find that he could feel his own chakra again.

Edessa came charging towards him and skidded to a halt on her knees like an all-star base-ball player, the tigress on the other hand, wasn't as quick to react, and took a low level rasengan to the chest.

She went flying faster than her sister did, slamming against the far wall, her shirt ripped to shreds in the process.

"Yep, female, definitely female." Naruto commented out loud.

Naruto didn't react in time and couldn't stop the electrically charged cable from wrapping around his neck, before being raised out of the octagon shaped ring, and thrown into another.

"Let's see if one of our veterans can get you into the killing spirit, Jedi." A grunting voice challenged him as Naruto's ass met the concrete.

Naruto stood up slowly as he rubbed what was bound to be a blue-ish purple butt.

He was suddenly grabbed by the scuff of his new shirt.

Looking at his single assailant Naruto came face to face with some kind of lemur-human cross bread. How many furry's did this jail hold?

"RAAAGHHH" The humanoid screeched at him.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_End of chapter._**

**_*I'm sorry people, I love Hinata, but I had to make a jab at her._**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_Before you ask, I'm not sure yet, but I'm either going to pair Naruto with Edessa, or Chantique, I'm leaning towards Chantique._**


	2. Becri

**_No. Naruto will not be in a permanent Polyamorous relationship with both Edessa and Chantique. He will have to choose one of them to be a permanent partner "eventually" though a love triangle would rpobably be fun to play around with for a while. We'll see how that works out._**

**_And here we go:_**

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling warmer than usual.

He was used to constantly feeling cold in the morbidly rainy prison, which is why he wasn't so quick to notice the reason he felt like he was napping next to a campfire.

"Um... Edessa?" Naruto whispered out loud.

The albino girl was wrapped around his arm, snuggling up to him as if he wre a teddy bear.

The two of them had agreed that Naruto would have the bed this evening, and that Edessa would have it the next. It was a fair and even schedule, and Edessa had broken it.

Well, at least she wasn't drooling , but still, this was highly inappropriate.

"Edessa?" Naruto whispered to the napping snow white.

"..."

Okay then, time to resort to drastic measures.

Naruto took his index and middle finger, and poked her on the forehead.

She moaned in annoyance and wrapped herself tighter around Naruto... was that her leg?

"Stay down buddy, now's not the time to get excited." Naruto mumbled to himself as the girl in his bed rubbed against him.

He still hadn't gone to the meal hall so he hadn't eaten the peter salt laden eggs yet. This posed a problem.

He took a deep breath, and again pressed his two fingers against her forehead. He gradually added more pressure, and was managing to push her away.

Her grip on him started to slack, and became looser, and looser... until finally.

WHAM!

Naruto flinched as Edessa fell off of the bed and smacked the floor like a high school text book.

"Owwwww." She moaned as she woke up.

Well that certainly wasn't very polite of him, now was it?

'I'm probably going to have to make that up to her. And I know just the way.' Nauto thought to himself.

* * *

Becri Wisan stepped out of the interrogation cell, wiping the remnants of blood off of his hands with a formerly white rag.

It wasn't normal crucible policy to allow its' staff members to use tenants as a source of anatomy research, but that was the price Becri demanded for his "Unique" services.

The blood on his clothes would probably never come out either.

He caught a flash of red and white out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his only superior in the crucibles hierarchy... or at least the only one he ever has to come in contact with.

Chantique, with her red skin and ankle long white ponytail advanced towards him, obviously with something important to demand.

She was dressed in her usual white jacket and pants, black leather straps dotting it where small knives needed to be held.

"What can I do for you my lady?" Becri asked making a mock bow.

She chuckled at the display of insolence, but she knew it was something she had to put up with.

"We have a situation, a boy with extremely odd abilities. I was hoping that you, being a jedi, could assist in evaluating him." Chantique explained.

Oh really? A boy with connections with the force? Always a treat, just one problem.

"I am not a Jedi, I am a dark-jedi. There is a clear and decisive difference." Becri explained.

Chantique nodded her head as if he hadn't told her this, a total of 56 times before.

She then turned heel and walked in the opposite direction, and Becri, more out of curiosity than anything else, followed.

* * *

Naruto, after getting an apology from the girl for breaking the deal, offered recompense for pushing her off of the bed.

"You could have just woken me up you know... I.. I didn't drool on you did I?" Edessa asked, indicating his left sleeve.

Crap, she did!

It was just spit... a lot of it though. How had she managed to get that much on him?

"Oh well, no real damage done. I'm not hurt after all." Naruto reasoned.

After saying this he took a look at his teammate and noticed that she was in pretty rough shape.

A black eye, a busted lip, and if he wasn't mistaken her knuckles were scratched and scraped raw.

"Come here, I can fix you up." Naruto instructed her, extending a hand out to her.

Edessa took a step "away" from him. But quickly realized her folly and reversed her direction towards him. Naruto quickly took one of her hands into his.

"Now, just as a fair warning this is going to be weird." Naruto informed her.

He then gave her knuckle a long, clean, lick.

She yanked her hand back so fast she nearly took Naruto's tongue with it.

"Wha-what are you doing!" She demanded, her ivory face turning a distinguished shade of pink.

Well, he could explain to her that there was a demon in his belly which healed him, and that he recently discovered that his saliva had both disinfecting and healing abilities, but he'd rather not.

"Why don't you take a look at that hand of yours?" Naruto offered.

She took a closer look at said appendage, and before their eyes the cut Naruto had licked knitted itself back together, just as he knew it would.

"How?" Edessa couldn't help but question.

Naruto shrugged and made an, "I don't know" sound.

Her eyes darted from her hand and back to Naruto several times before giving her hand back to him.

Naruto continued to nibble at her fingers and knuckles as Edessa tried her damn hardest to not giggle at the, likely ticklish, sensation.

She also looked like she was attempting to stifle her impressive blush, she wasn't doing a very good job though.

Eventually Naruto had licked all of her wounds clean, which quickly regenerated.

Now all that was left was her busted lip and black-eye. He couldn't do anything about bruises, but he had just the fix for that lip.

"Say Edessa. You got a boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

Her blush deepened further at the question as her hopes of intimate contact came to the surface.

"Oh, well that works out nicely." Naruto said offhandedly, before placing a soft one on her bottom lip.

She almost immediately passed out on the floor, in a very familiar fashion. Naruto hadn't reacted fast enough to catch her, but her unceremonious landing sure didn't do anything to wipe that grin off her face.

Naruto, for the life of him, didn't know why he had felt the urge to do that.

Then he heard it, a hissing laughter that was just so annoying. (imagine the dog from speed racer)

**'Oh, did I do that?'** The fox taunted from the back of his head.

Damn fox, always screwing with his hormones.

* * *

Chantique plopped down on the sofa in her normal unladylike fashion.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me, you didn't by any chance bring the boy into your own personal quarters for some alone time with him did you?" Becri teased.

Chantique gave no response other than an imaginative look, as if she were now considering the idea.

"Oh cut the crap and get to the point!" Becri demanded.

Chantique smirked that grin that never failed to piss him off, and hit a button on the arm of her chair

A screen descended from the ceiling, and with the click of another button a video began to play.

Two Togorian females were facing off against a human male with blonde hair and a female arkanian offshoot.

The Arkanian was an utter disgrace to the crucible if this was how she displayed her combat prowess. She would either have to rise up to the challenge before her or die along with the other weaklings.

The blonde on the other hand managed to kick his tigress opponent off of him in a way that was obviously intended to damage her upon her landing, which it did.

"He has prior experience. Is this the boy?" Becri asked.

Chantique nodded, and prompted him to pay close attention. Which he promptly did.

The arkanian offshoot fled from her fight, deliberately leading her opponent to her ally, and that's when it happened.

'Oh really? Another one?'

The boy summoned a sphere of whirling energy into his had, and slammed it into the Togorians stomach, sending her energy looked similarto the kind "THAT" man had used on him, and it put a smile on his face.

Chantique paused the video there.

"That's all there is to see. What do you think? Was that a jedi skill, or is he potentially sith?" Chantique prodded.

Becri was silent for a moment as he took it all in, and laughed. He laughed a laughter of pure joy. At last!

"I think it would be wise to set up a bit of... entertainment for the inmates, a tournament if you will, between our best fighters. And be sure to invite the blonde boy." Becri told

Chantique simply nodded her understanding, knowing full well that it was pointless trying to get an answer from the brown man.

Perhaps he'd learn much more from this one than he had the last one.

He turned heal and left the room, jedi robe flapping behind him.

* * *

The eggs were delicious!

After explaining to Edessa that he was also immune to most disease and poison Naruto had given her all of his antidotes and anti-venom, he didn't need it, and the two went back to sleep, this time with Edessa in bed and Naruto on the floor.

Now it was chow time, and apparently breakfasts were served on wooden tables in large open roofed cells, similar to the ones they fought in.

People of all shapes and sizes, and I mean ALL shapes and sizes lined the table on both sides.

For some reason Edessa was wheeled off at first light that morning, and she went quietly with the guards.

And now Naruto was dining on a surprisingly good breakfast.

There were scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage hash, but there were countless foods he had never seen before. He was considering the prospect of eating a kind of purple jelly when he received an uninvited guest.

"Hi there blondie, remember me?" One of the tigress twins asked him as she sat on the table just a foot away from him and crossed her legs.

He could feel the other ones presence right behind him. If he had to guess the one sitting, practically on him, was the one he rasenganned the shit out of.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?" The one behind him asked.

Sure, what harm would that do?

"I'm Naruto Namikaze who the hell are you?" Naruto offered politely.

He couldn't tell if she was smiling at him or simply bearing her fangs, and to make matters worse his chakra hadn't been working properly ever since he got here, so he doubted he could take them on at the moment.

"Well I'm Chatta."The one sitting on the table top told him.

"And I'm Cultra." The one behind him said.

"And We're twins." The two said in unison.

Interesting, despite the words being said by a couple of half cats it was still oddly erotic, maybe those people who dressed up as animals and fucked weren't crazy after all.

"So, um, what do you want? A rematch?" Naruto asked.

Chatta slid off of the table top and onto Naruto's lap.

"Not at all, you see, we as Torogians, gravitate towards the strong, male and female alike, but male more often than not. We live in prides with a single male guardian and a subsequent heirarchy of females... Interested?" Chatta informed him.

...

After his brain came back on Naruto pictured Zack saying 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, the food is also pumped with aphrodisiacs, hahaha!'

"Um, I'm good thanks." Naruto told her.

Chatta quickly stood up off of his lap and turned heal.

As she and her sister walked away Naruto could have sworn he heard her say 'See, I told you he had to be gay.'

Lets just hope they didn't get around to spreading that rumor, else Naruto would have to start friend zoning all the gay guys in the prison.

_"Attention all inmates."_ A voice called over the loudspeaker

Naruto and the many individuals around him all turned said attention to the speakers.

_"All Inmates are to make their way to the stadium for tournament, which has been set up for your entertainment... You're welcome."_ The voice finished.

Sounded like a plan. It would probably be interesting to watch a battle from the outside in, like a spectator at a chunin exam.

The crowd was already moving from the table and in a general east direction... assuming that this world had the same east west axis to the sun that Naruto's world did.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to stand up and start following.

He was instantly accosted by a pair of... well they looked like piles of crap with faces.

"Naruto Namikaze, we were instructed to escort you to the stadium, as an honorary contestant.

Of course!

* * *

The stadium was massive! Nearly ten times as large as the one ha had once fought Neji in!

The Bleachers on the walls of the circular stadium rose 20, no, 30 stories into the air, caged with chain link and easy to see through. And boy, were there a lot of spectators, Naruto was starting to feel a little camera shy.

Below the bleachers were sets of barred doors which let to the waiting areas where the contestants were preparing for the fight before-hand

Naruto was sitting quietly and trying to meditate, he needed to speak with the nine tails.

**"So, how has your surveillance work been going?"** The fox taunted.

"You know exactly how it has been going. This place is a fortress, even if my chakra wasn't wigging out It would be nearly impossible to escape this place, I dare even say I wouldn't be able to escape with anything less than two tails worth of your power." Naruto explained.

He had to take a mental breather after that.

**"... that is inadvisable." **The fox warned.

Wait, what?

**"It isn't just your chakra that is out of control, the same 'force' affecting you, is also affecting me. Keep in mind, I am a being formed purely out of my special form of chi."** The fox explained.

"Chi?"

**"Chi is a term used to refer any form of cosmic energy, like your blue chakra, and my 'red' chakra, which is not actually chakra at all, but something else entirely. Another form of chi, that can compliment chakra, but will usually react violently with it**." The fox explained.

"Oh, that's actually pretty cool. How many kinds are there, and why didn't I learn this at the academy?" Naruto asked.

**"There are as many different types as there are elements on the periodic table, Naruto. They can be as simple as the elemental variations of your own chakra, to the seperate forms of Chi used by Nekomata, Hachibi, and myself. Nekomata uses "spiritual chi" which draws power from the thoughts and emotions of the dead, Hachibi uses "physical Chi' which draws power from the earth, and the moon, and everything that is physical and resonates. Mine is the Chi of Passion, and it is nearly limitless. Do you understand?" **The kyuubi prompted.

Actually he did! How is it that a fiftty story nine tailed demon fox could explain things better than his own human teachers?

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the interference with our Chi's?" Naruto asked.

**"EVERYTHING!"** The fox immediately shouted in his head.

**"Even you must feel it Naruto. The moment we entered this universe we came in contact with cosmic energy the likes of which I have never seen. Though it is not as potent as my own chi it is far more infinite, it also has a nature that somehow transcends both time and space, light and darkness, and can draw power from both physical energies and that of passion like my own does."** He explained.

"Oh, I think I get it. So instead of just having our own chis, now we have this universal chi inside of us as well, and it's like a wrench stuck in the gears, and is acting like poison... Will it kill us? If so we need to get it out!" Naruto said panicky.

**"That's exactly right. It's trying to mix with our chis to achieve equilibrium, and boy, it is not a very stable mixture. I don't know if it will kill us, but forming a proper symbiotic relationship is nigh impossible. Problem is, we can't get it out. It is tied to us, body and soul. Which is why it is inadvisable for you to use my chi." **He explained further.

"Well that sucks, but I am like a sitting duck as it is, I will probably have to use your power eventually.

**"You can't be serious Naruto. Our chis have always been chaotic when mixed together, and you've never had any aptitude in using my chi, and right now you can't even wield your own. It could be devastating to both of us, maybe even deadly, to mix our energies while in this world.**" he warned.

"I don't know man, you've piqued my curiosity." Naruto teased.

**"NARUTO! DO NOT DRAW ON MY POWER! Doing so may cause a chain reaction with the natural rhythm of this universe, which could unravel the very fabric of the space time continuum and DESTROY THE ENTIRE universe!" granted that's a worse case scenario." **(Had to throw that in there)

"Calm down Doctor Brown, I was only kidding. Fine, I won't use your power." Naruto promised.

**"Good, now turn around, someone is about to enter the room."** The fox informed him.

Naruto did so just in time to see a girl with red skin and white hair, who for some reason reminded Naruto of Edessa walked into the waiting room.

She was his age, maybe a year older, which is to say fifteen or sixteen.

"Good morning Naruto. Are you well?" The red woman asked.

She too had markings on her face in that same bizarre crucible language, he just couldn't help wondering what it meant.

"My name is Chantique, and I am here to make sure that you are fit for combat. I am also your warden and will be spoken to as such." She informed him.

Oh really? Naruto couldn't wait to test that theory.

"Well I'm good so I don't really need any emotional support." Naruto told her.

She laughed at him. Laughed so hard Naruto was hoping she'd snort.

"My friend, you are new here, and most people are in serious need of emotional support upon becoming a slave." Chantique explained.

Slave? He was a slave? Naruto thought he had simply gotten a bad rap for a crime he hadn't committed, and that all he would have to do was prove his innocence. But first he needed to explain something to this girl

"My friend, let me explain something to you. In the last fourty eight hours I, A) travelled back in time to save a nation from self annihilation. B) Succeeded in my mission. C) Met my biological father for the first time in my life. D) Somehow got transported to an alternate universe E) Traveled through space on a fucking space ship and F) Kissed a beautiful girl.

"I'm in a pretty good mood right now."

* * *

Becri stepped into his "storage room" and closed his eyes as he was sprayed with the sanitizing chemicals.

The second door opened as the one behind him closed and he entered the room to face a white box of a room.

He looked long wall sized metal containers. His handsome human reflection staring back at him through the glass

He knew exactly which specimens would suit him in this battle.

"Computer, unlock appendage storage." He ordered out loud as he undressed from the waste up.

The container on the right opened up with a hiss, and revealed the many objects of his acquisition.

Mutilated left arms belonging to every race from wookies to humans littered his view, all in plastic like containers that served to preserve them.

One in the middle, which was itself a ragtag formation of the the choice morsels from other species, was something of an abomination in and of itself. A genetic masterpiece (It kinda looks like Alex mercers arm...)

With his right arm he detached his left just below the shoulder, where it had been attached with microscopic bio-couplings.

Oh the joy of genetic toying. How it took the Jedi council ten years to realize what he was, would forever be a mystery to him.

He snatched his biological monstrosity and placed it where the former had been.

With a mental command he caused the new appendage to fuse with his shoulder, a shoulder which itself did not originally belong to him. Nor did most of what his body was currently formed of.

He flexed his new fingers and claws, getting a quick feel for them, before ordering the computer to close the storage container.

"Computer, eyes." He ordered simply.

The storage bin at the back popped open with another hiss to reveal countless orbs that he had stolen with ease.

He didn't need night vision or telescopic vision, though thermal might be advantageous. But he had two eyes, both from different people, that would suite him nicely.

The two humans that they had belonged to sure did put him through hell,they shattered his very understanding of the world by simply existing, and the things they could do, simply divine.

It took him a whole year, and the employment of less than reputable help, but he eventually had their mutilated corpses brought to him, which was a disaster because he couldn't very well study the remains properly.

He did manage to salvage a single eye from both people.

He removed his right eye the same way he had removed his arm, and placed the blue and white orb onto its respective place.

He grabbed one of the human eyes of his desire, with a solid black tone for the iris, and fused it into his right eye socket with a mental command.

He removed his left eye and replaced it as well.

The container closed on it's own accord this time allowing Becri to look at his own reflection. He flared midi-chlorian energy into the eyes and activated them.

His new pupil-less left eye widened as the veins around it became more pronounced, and the black tone of his right eye became a deep crimson as a pinwheel shape formed within it.

"Now, let's go see what the boy has to offer." Becri said to himself as he turned heal and made his way to the stadium.

* * *

**_Finished!_**

**_Ten dollars says you can't guess what Becri is._**

**_And yes, he has come across individuals from Naruto's dimension before, hense him having both a sharingan and a byakugan._**


	3. Free For all Fist Fuck (FFFF)

**_Upon further consideration I decided that Naruto will be in a love triangle for a great deal of the story, it will eventually be resolved, but it's the beginning oft he relationship that most people care about. Thus, you all get your wish. Naruto will have his triangle._**

* * *

The durasteel doors hissed open menacingly, revealing the interior of the stadium.

Naruto was inside of a 30 story high, doughnut shaped stadium. There were caged walls spiraling into the sky and out of sight.

Beings of all shapes and sizes, and I do mean all shapes and sizes, cheered from behind those caged walls.

Naruto hesitantly took a step forward onto the powdery dirt that made up the majority of the field, and could instantly smell what bits of former contestants that hadn't been properly cleaned up.

"Ah yes, nothing gets you into a killing mood quite like the smell of your soon to be graveyard, am I right?" The Nautolan next to him asked.

The two had exited from a gate located at the very bottom of the stadium, and Naruto could see that there were at least two dozen more gates circling the stadium, all of which were releasing the contestants they held inside.

Naruto took a deep and overly enthusiastic breath through his nose, his chest raising comically, and let the breath out with a sigh.

"Mmmmm, yeah, reminds me of your sisters cooking. Too bad she wasn't as good at cooking as she was lovin." Naruto insulted the man next to him.

The man adopted an indifferent look and shrugged.

"Normally I'd knock your teeth out, but you are correct, on both accounts."

Naruto liked him already.

_"Good afternoon, oh tenants of the crucible, my name is Jack, and I'll be commentating on this no strings, free for all, fist fuck!"_ A male voice exclaimed through the speakers.

Naruto had nearly jumped out of his skin at jacks sudden voice, and had done a poor job hiding it.

"Yeah laugh it up jackass." Naruto grumbled to the now howling Nautolan.

_"Today, we have the seventy best fighters in the crucible program, here to show you all a good time."_ Jack explained further, as the crowd went wild.

Really, just seventy? It felt like more.

_"And as I said before, this will be a free for all, fist fuck" ("Oooh, you're sister likes those too 'ouch', not the head") All contestants may choose whatever weapons they wish to use in this battle. However, only bladed weapons are permitted._" Jack instructed the contestants.

Well that boded well for him, if that's the case Naruto will make short work of the other contestants.

An army of floating metal orbs flooded the arena, one for each contestant, which meant that one was made specifically for Naruto. Now that's some good customer service.

The orb machine hovered feet away from him and Naruto could see a single, large, glass eye at its' center. Why was his pink? I mean come on, that tentacle jackass with the whore sister, Naruto had invented, had an orange one. What the fuck were they thinking?

"Good afternoon my master, you may call me Pinkbot, everyone else does. If you survive this event you may keep me as your own personal servant. " Pinkbot told him.

Sweet.

"What happens to you if I don't survive?"Naruto asked "Her"

"I will be scrapped for extra parts. Now, if you would be so kind as to name the weapon, or weapons you wish to use I will fetch it for you." Pinkbot explained.

He kinda wished there was a catalog, but since he can name any weapon he might as well have some fun.

"I want the shark-skin sword Samehada and a windmill shuriken." Naruto stated proudly.

Pinkbot beeped a few times as she processed his demand.

"My apologies master Namaikaze, but there is no such sword in our archives, however I am more than capable of delivering your shuriken. Would you like to replace the Samehada sword with a different weapon?" Pinkbot offered.

Oh well, it was worth a try.

"Well in that case I'll just take a good Kunai with a chain along with the windmill shuriken." Naruto stated in boredom.

Pinkbot beeped a few more times and flew away, presumably to fetch his weapons for him. Apparently he had taken the longest to decide because his was the last robot to leave; in fact some of the other contestants were already receiving their weapons.

The Nautolan already had some kind of curved sword that slightly resembled a katana, only it was three times as thick and the reverse blade was serrated near the handle and hooked at the tip. It was pretty badass actually.

"Hey, brother of a whore, since I'm about to kick yer ass tell me your name." Naruto taunted while he waited for his weapon to arrive.

"The name's Rifet, what's yours?" Rifet informed him while he twirled his awesome sword.

"My name is Naruto, bitch, remember it." Naruto told him confidently.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto-Bitch, may the best man win." Rifet offered

Looks like somebody wanted thousand years of death right up their bung hole, and Naruto might just give it to him.

"Thank you, I do appreciate someone cheering for me." Naruto retorted, as he was the best man

Most everyone else had their weapons by the time pinkbot returned, two very handsome weapons orbiting her.

One was the classic windmill shuriken, identical to the one Sasuke favored, the other was a kunai as long as Naruto's leg, and half as thick, with a large chain and buckle.

"Bitchen!" Naruto remarked as he took the weapons in hand.

"Sweet, dude!" Rifet called.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Jack's voice boomed over the speakers once again. "Now that our contestants are armed and, hopefully, rearing to go, I have been given the authority to give the order to start. And so, it is my not so humble pleasure to say 'Let the games... Begin!"

Yes!

With a unified war cry each and every being in the arena charged towards the crucibles' nucleus. Hisses, roars, growls, and even screeches came from the lips, or comparable facial protrusions, of countless bloodthirsty slaves, Naruto was no exception.

In a whirlpool of blades and flesh the countless men and women of the crucible clashed.

* * *

Edessa was seated on a plush red cushion , in one of the most vibrant and comfortable rooms in all of the crucible. The warrens booth.

Edessa would have been much more relaxed if it wasn't for the company she was holding.

"Thank you so much for coming to see me, It's been too long sister dearest." Chantique greeted her as she entered the room with drinks.

Chantique offered her a glass of champagne, which she accepted, albeit hesitantly. (there must be actual drinks specific to star wars, but I was never really a star wars Otaku, and hard core fans out there that can get me into it?)

"So, what did you do this time?" Edessa prompted before downing the glass.

Chantique finished taking a sip from her own before responding.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The only times you show kindness to a person are when you are about to do something cruel to them, as a pre-emtive apology of sorts. So tell me, what did you do?" Edessa demanded.

Chantique took another sip of her drink before answerring.

"Well for starters, I enlisted Naruto into the tournament." Chantique answered.

"Yes I know, I'm not worried about him, he's handling himself just fine. What's the second half to your crime?" Edessa prompted firther.

She was right too, Naruto had just delivered a round-house kick to a wookie's face, and used his odd knife to sever a twi-lek woman's Achilles tendon.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, just watch the show, all will be revealed soon." Chantique teased before drinking the last of her wine.

"Refill?" Chantique offfered.

After a moments hesitation, Edessa nodded.

* * *

Naruto was having a blast! that was blast with a capital B,L, A, S, and T!

"Hey Naruto-bitch! What's your kill count at?" Naruto heard Rifet call from somewhere in the crown.

""It's at eight, whore's brother!" Naruto called back.

Naruto had to duck underneath a hog-like humanoid who had tried to crush his skull with a club, before decapitating it.

"9" Naruto corrected himeslf.

"Hah, noob. I'm at ten!"Rifet's voice replied.

"WHAAAAT?! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A HENTAI TENTACLE RAPE MONSTER!" Naruto screamed in outrage! (screw you, that's fucking hilarious!)

Two bird-like humanoids attacked him as a team, but they were no match for his speed and reflexes.

Deciding to show off he did a complete backflip over their spear and axe, landing behind them.

Spinning the windmill shuriken in one hand like a rip-saw, he ripped the first ones chest cavity wide open vertically, and he completed this action by chopping the other's throat open with the kunai.

There eleven.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. And he didn't need to look around to know that everone else had as well.

An odd breathing sound, like somebody blowing into a pipe resounded through the arena. Light flashed from the center of it and a whirlwind of energy began to surround a rectangular object as it sank to the ground.

The battling had stopped, and Rifet had somehow made it back to Naruto's side.

The two stared forwards at the blue rectangular box that stood in the center of the arena, and this one had writing at the top of it that Naruto could understand.

_'Police, phone call, BOX' (_Oh yeah!)

"Is this one of your guys's space ships?" Naruto asked.

Before Rifen could reply one of it's sides opened like a door, and out stepped a young man, with well combed brown hair, earth tone plaid colored suit, and...

"Who's the faggot with the bowtie?" Naruto heard a woman call out from one of the 16 or so remaining contestants.

"Hey!" The man stated offensively.

He even went so far as to point a finger at the woman in warning.

"Bow ties are cool." He practically purred as he adjusted it.

Silence engulfed the arena for a few moments, and then.

"Kill the ass hole with the awesome bow tie!" Rifet commanded over the silence.

The entire gathering, Naruto in the lead, charged towards the man. He clearly wasn't confident in his fighting skills because he immediately fled back into his little blue box.

Naruto was first to reach it and when he did he leapt forward and delivered a duel kick to its' top half, effectively knocking it over.

Just before its' side hit the ground the blue box vanished again, making the same sound it had when it arrived.

Naruto stood back up and dusted himself off before turning to face his many opponents.

"Well then, shall we cotinue this deadly dance?' He offered with a grin.

They all accepted with their own (what naruto assumed were) grins.

* * *

"That was a fun distraction. Don't you think?" Chantique asked Edessa.

Edessa nodded her agreement.

She knew to be careful not to reveal any emotional weaknesses when around her sister, but she wore her disdain plainly on her face.

"Was that another part of your master plan?" Edessa asked.

Chantique shook her head to indicate that she had not.

"No, I have no idea what that was all about, I'll have to make my way to the security units after the tournament in order to buff things up." Chantique pondered.

"No, the second part of my master plan involved a poor, tortured little Caamasi named Snout, which reminds me."

Chantique put down the glass she was about to drink from, and reached for the console laying on the table.

A few button presses later and she was once again lounging in her seat and drinking that fine drink.

"And, the point of that, was?" Edessa probpted.

"Oh that? That was just me giving Snout, the Caanasi I just mentioned, the command to attack Naruto. Thus begins the second part to my master plan, the third and final, is to remain a secret of course." Chantique teased before winking at her sister dearest.

Edessa turned her attention back at the hologram of the battle far below, and could see Naruto delivering a killer blow to a nameless human.

A Rodent-like humanoid was approaching him. It had a mouse-like face with a small fleshy snout. It's fur was white with a few black streaks.

"It doesn't matter. He won't lose." Edessa stated defiantly.

Chantique giggled her harsh boyish giggle.

"He's not supposed to. Just watch will ya?"

* * *

An unknown attacker had given Naruto a hook to the jaw that sent him rolling.

Naruto quickly found his feet and turned just in time to block a claw with the blunt edges his shuriken.

Unfortunately his grip was too loose, because the furred humanoid snatched it out of his hand and tossed it to the side, where it embedded itself into a woman's' skull.

Not bad for a blind throw.

Naruto stabbed at the creature with the Kunai.

It side-stepped and snarled.

"Good luck ripping this from my hand." Naruto taunted as he switched hands, in order to confuse his enemy.

The thing was chained to his arm with a shackle, it wasn't going anywhere.

It snarled again before charging at him on all fours.

Naruto chopped down at the creature, but his kunai-sword met cold dirt.

The creature had side-stepped to Naruto's blind sopt, and grabbed the chain with it mouth and both hands.

Naruto was yanked off of his feet by the force of the chain and had to let go of the weapon.

"CLINK!"

The chain had broken.

Naruto's opponent now had hold of his bladed weapon and half of his chain. Which it thankfully threw aside.

Naruto had forgotten the most basic of the basics when it came to weapons combat... Always ensure that your weapons are in good condition.

Now all Naruto had to defend himself was a rusted chain strapped to his wrist.

Naruto started swinging the chain behind him like a roter.

Naruto and his opponent circle each-other for a moment. He was ready to lash out at the beast with the chain the moment it came within distance.

He then stopped, and realized something.

This creature wanted a bare-knuckle brawl.

After a moments consideration he unhooked the chain from his wrist, letting it fall to the ground. And after giving his wrist a quick rub he adopted his close fist fighting position.

His opponent nodded at him in approval, and Naruto nodded back.

In a flash of white, his opponent streaked towards him on all fours, rushing in for a tackle.

Naruto took it full force, rolling onto his back and kicking the creature off of him, he managed to regain his bearings.

His opponent landed on all four is a cat-like manner, and charged towards him. This time on two legs, and claws primed.

Naruto jumped and aimed a round-house kick for it's face.

It must have ducked because Naruto felt it grip his other leg before his face met the rancid dirt of the stadium floor.

Naruto looked up just in time to see the creature pounce onto him, a kick to its' face sent it backing away, clutching it's snout.

Naruto quickly took his chance, and while his opponent was stunned he rushed it, and caught it in a bear-hug tackle.

Quickly wrapping his leg around his opponent to prevent movement Naruto propped himself on top of the creature.

Naruto wailed on him, using his already broken nose as a punching back. Ignoring its' screeches of pain the whole while.

It couldn't get out of the hold so it did the only logical thing in that sotuation, it bit him.

Naruto could feel it's small pointy teeth sink into his thigh, just below his crotch, and Shouted in pain.

That was all his opponent needed.

Naruto was knocked onto his back, but he quickly rolled out of the way of a stomp aimed at his chest.

He threw a blind punch at where he thought his opponent would be, and felt his knuckles brush the softest fur he had ever felt.

He then felt it's three claws slash his right cheek and eyebrow, making a verticle duplicate to his whisker marks.

He winced for just a moment, and when he opened his eyes he was staring straight into two yellow orbs.

The last thing his mind registered was his opponents hands gently caressing his head, and then he was somewhere else.

* * *

All he could see was deep red skies and craggy black lands. Equally shadowed mountains loomed in the far distance, and the perpetual sound of a powerful gust pervaded his hearing.

But he felt no wind.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked out loud.

To his surprise, a soft, and saddening voice answered.

"We are in the shadowy recesses of the past."

Naruto turned around to face the opponnet he was just recently battling.

This was clearly some kind of genjutsu, his worst area of combat. he had no chance of breaking it, so his only option was talking his way out of this situation, which he knew from experience, was his greatest area of expertise.

"Well, since we're here, mind telling me your name?" Naruto offered.

Always a good place to start.

"People refer to me as Snout, but... I think I had another name... once." Snout answered.

Naruto immediately felt for him. To not know who you are, is a terrible burden.

"And what was that name, my friend?" Naruto asked kindly.

Despite his disadvantage, Naruto felt no malice in the creature anymore, just pain.

"I.. I think it was Ralthar... Ralthar Sitan." Ralthar answered.

They became silent again after that, the only sound was that perpetual gust.

"i brought you here, because I could feel that you were a sensitive, and that I could show you. Show you the pain of my ancestors, the pain they cursed me with. I was told that once i pass it on, it won't hurt as much." Ralthat said cryptically.

Naruto really didn't like the sound of that, nor did he like the fact that the gust had just picked up. Blowing the mountains away as if they were sand.

All around him rose structure and ships, all inky black and without any features other than shape, but Naruto could tell that they were once again within the crucible.

Then he saw it, the past played out before him as if he had seen it with his own eyes.

Hundreds, no, thousands of years of blood-shed and death.

Countless of millions of men, women, and especially children. Taken from the people and places they had once loved, and thrown into this arena, to fight, to kill, and to die.

"Can you see it?" Ralthar's voice called to him.

Yes. Spear, sword, knife, and staff. It was all the same. Instruments of death, invented, abandoned, and reinvented all over again, just for the sake of causing harm.

"This is what I saw, what they saw. I, like my father, my fathers father, and his fathers' father before him have all suffered this machine known as "the crucible."

Naruto already knew that, he was experiencing it as Ralthar spoke. He was living through the lives of the past. Passed down from generation to generation. The ontold horrors and skills they had experienced, all being force fed to him.

It was pain beyond pain.

"We Caamasi pass on our memories and experiences to the next generation, every generation. Skills, knowledge, and pain, so much pain. All of my ancestors, as far back as all of us can remember, have been here." Ralthar lamented.

Naruto felt the pain of Ralthar's ancestors, as phantom blades cut his skin, claws of unknown enemies ripped his flesh asunder, and as his bones shatter.

"It's always been here, even before the Sith wars and the golden age of the sith. They've always been here, hiding, stealing. Stealing people! Tearing entire civilizations apart from their very core. Forced to prove themselves, to either rise above the rest... or fail."

Naruto tried to close his eyes, to block them out, but it only made the ghosts of the past clearer in his mind.

"What happens to those who fail repeatedly, I do not know. They are discarded, thrown away, shipped off to somewhere else. I do not know where."

Naruto could see them, his friends, his lovers, these people of all races that he had never met, but that fought beside, whose names he knew, who he had fought beside and against, and even made love to. They all disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Only the "Snout" stays. As a recorder permanently turned on. I am the history of the crucible, and now, so are you."

Naruto fell to his knees, not able to take any more of it. He wanted it to stop.

"It never stops Naruto! It Never stops., IT NEVER STOPS!"

The flood of memories stopped and Naruto found himself back in the landscape they had started in, black clouds in a red sky. The sight of it caused imaged of black cloaks with red clouds to flood his mind.

Odd how memories of the Akatsuki, of all thing, would help Naruto to remember who he originally was, to help him differentiate between the hundreds of others that he had been just moments ago.

"And now you know my pain." Ralthar said to him, walking towards him.

Naruto looked up into the Caamasi's eyes, and he felt sure that his expression mirrored the poor creatures saddened face.

"Now, share yours with me." Ralthar said before going deeper into Naruto's, now defenseless, mind.

* * *

Ralthar found himself in perpetual darkness.

Nothing but bleak pitch-black darkness as far as the eye could see.

This was understandable, Naruto's mind had shut down, going blank due to the shock of the recent experience. But this, only served to make things easier for him.

All he had to do, was summon the most recent memories. and that's what he did.

"Such a bizarre world you come from, Naruto." He spoke into the darkness.

And truly it was a wodrous life the boy had lived. The laughter, thee joy, the sadness, the struggle. He saw the faces of his friends, heard heir words, felt their touch, and felt for them exactly what Naruto had.

Love, unconditional, love.

he went back further, to before his return to his home village, to the shenanigans he had gotten into with his perverted master, they would never be allowed back into that spa and dining resort.

Further again, to before his friends betrayal, the exams, the missions, and finally to school where he had worked so hard, and yet accomplished so little.

He understood Naruto's secrets, the reason for his struggles, they were now his secrets, his struggles.

It wasn't until he tried to go back further, to before he turned ten, that it happend.

A block. A mental barrier of sorts. And not just one, countless dozens of them, and most of what wasn't blocked, was gone, erased or deliberately forgotten.

Somebody had tampered with this boy's mind, no, many people have tampered with this boys mind. What could he have experienced to make somebody want to block out most of his first ten years of life.

He decided to find out.

He couldn't take the time to break through every mental barrier at once, that would take too long, so long that they would return to reality before he finished.

First he had to re-arrange the memories.

This was easily accomplished due to Naruto's current mental state.

And even though the memories were not accessible, he could still tell that they were there, and thus he could move them.

The darkness around him still hadn't faded by the time he had organized them.

He had set up, what in physical terms, would be described as a straight line of memories. They had been organized by the strength of the barriers blocking them. Weakest at the front, and the strongest at the back.

He would smash open the barrier on the first one and the "mental shockwave" of it would set off something of a domino effect, breaking open every single memory past it wide open.

Once it started, it wouldn't stop until the very last memory had been recovered, so both he and ANruto would be forced to experience them. In Naruto's case, again.

He was positive that the boy would be able to handle it, he handled a thousand years of painful memories relatively well, and he was confident that whatever was hidden in the boys past couldn't compare to that.

...He was wrong.

The moment he broke open the first memory, he wished he hadn't. The first, led to the second, which led to the 20th, which went on and on.

Pain, loneliness, neglect, abuse, hunger, sin, and rape. The horrors committed to this child in just ten years outshone a thousand years of war. There were things in this boys past that the most cruel of Sith lords would find unforgivable.

His impatience had cost him dearly, for his suffering wouldn't end until the images stopped.

Flashes of violence on par with his own experiences flew through his mind, along with the sensation of his own flesh rotting away, and his soul being devoured and spat back out. These were not figurative terms, but literal.

And then, the final memory approached, he dreaded what it held. For he had already begged, pleaded to whatever god would listen, to make it stop.

And then he hit a wall.

The final memory, the one with the strongest barrier of any of them, was still standing. The Barrier was cracked, and damaged, but still held what horrors within at bay.

Ralthar could finish unraveling it if he wanted to at this point, but he did not want to. He no longer wanted anything. His mind was as blank and damaged as Naruto's was at this point.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he could feel reality pulling them back. their time was up, and back to the stadium they went.

* * *

The roar of the crowd returned like a siren, but Ralthar was frozen in place, terrified at what he'd just seen, and staring at the man in front of him.

Naruto's eyes were cold and empty, and gave the appearance of being soul-less. His body was rigid and unmoving, much unlike Ralthars, as he was shaking uncontrollably.

_"Ladies and gentleman, there you have it. Out five Champions of the Crucible. Take a bow, oh mighty warriors!"_ Jacks voice called over the speakers.

The noise heled Ralthar regain some of himself.

'h-h-h-how?" He asked shakily.

Naruto's eyes began to slowly focus.

"How were you still holding onto your sanity?"

An unseen hand grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air, to Naruto's height.

Ralthar made no effort to struggle, he had no will or energy to do so, especially not at the sight of what was happening to Naruto.

The boy was changing, physically.

Both his irises and his pupils melted away into the whites, which quickly turned fire red as bloodies tears streaked down his face.

A terrifying aura surrounded Naruto, black and red tendrils evaporated off of his body like steam.

He spoke then, in a voice that would haunt him until his untimely demise.

**_"By a thread."_**

The only thing he heard after that was the crunching of ribs and tearing of flesh as Naruto's free hand pierced his chest, ripping right through his heart.

Thus, Ralthar Sitan died.

* * *

Rifen had been running towards the blonde boy to congratulate him when he witnessed the gruesome display.

He watched in terror as the man he had just made the most bizarre friendship with yanked his hand out of another man's chest, and dropped said mans' limp body.

In any other situation he would have made some kind of witty remark... None came to mind at the moment.

Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to RUN!

But when Naruto turned his head to meet his gaze with a single, blood red orb for an eye, he froze solid.

He could only imagine the horrified face me made next.

Naruto caught FIRE! His clothes just combusted, and went up in smoke in and instant. By the time Rifen could make out Naruto's features again he could see that his face had MELTED away, leaving nothing but skull like grin and two crimson abysses for eyes.

The rest of the boys flesh soon melted as well as more black and red tendrils of energy engulfed him.

Dropping onto all fours his transformation became even more concerning.

Spinal colemns sprouted from his rectum, one, two, five, ten! A brand new tail of bone emerged from Naruto's naked and featureless body.

The tail was as long as his whole body, and as thick as his arm, nerves and muscle were now winding their way around it like snakes.

If he wasn't very much mistaken he could have sworn that his skull had thinned and elongated, to become almost canine-like.

The demon that had been Naruto snarled in a way that sounded like nothing he had ever heard. (you should probably watch Naruto vs Orochimaru to help visualize this.)

Now every muscle and bone on the boys body was bare to see, and everything non-essential had long melted away.

The odor of burned flesh and hair combined with the smell of decay already pervading the arena.

_"Ladies and gentleman, if I had to make a guess, I 'd say somebody snuck a napalm grenade into the arena."_ Jack the commentor suggested over the loudspeaker.

'Interesting theory, doesn't hold up to scrutiny.' Rifen thought to himself.

Well, the sarcasm was back, now let's try running away.

* * *

_"I am just now being informed that there is actually one more challenger to the crucible this evening. apparently our warren, the lovely Chantique, has promised freedom, to whoever defeats the next person in combat, please welcome, BECRI WISAN!"_ Jack called over the loudspeaker.

Becri Wisan, duel ended lightsaber in hand, stepped forward as the blast doors opened.

His Byakugan and Sharingan were already flaring and his corrupted appendage was already squirming. He was ready to kill.

Which is why he was surprised to see a full grown male Nautolan, a Charingam woman, and a weequay, run right past him and through the door he had just entered through. Three trails of piss followed in their wake.

"Well that's disappointing. The other two better make up for the lack of...' Becri paused as he turned around.

An image straight out of hell greeted him, an image made even more gruesome by his byakugan. A demon king of hell stood at the center of a mountain of corpses and discarded weapons, prison gate rising into the sky behind it.

"It's... it's so..."

An earsplitting shriek/roar shook the entire city complex on it's very foundations.

"Beautiful!" Becri sighed orgasmicly.

* * *

**_There we go. I kind of rushed this chapter, and will re-write it later, But i really want to get to the fight between Becri and Naruto._**

**_I'll say this._**

**_This battle is going to be LEGEN- wait for it -DARY! OH YEAH!_**

**_1) yes, Rifet and Naruto will be best buds for this story._**

**_2) I will be having Naruto go through his unlocked memories 1 by 1, to show you what my sick and twisted imagination cooked up._**

**_3) Yes, naruto now has the fighting skill and experience of a thousand years worth of warriors. He'd probably lower jonin level with his taijutsu skills, he could elevate it to Kage level taijutsu skills if he trains his body. Which he will._**


End file.
